The Great Allied-Soviet War 2/Transcript
Scene Royal London Hospital Hallway *''[Chase turned on with his megaphone.]'' *'''Chase''': Yo, Miro! Are you okay? I hope you're all cured. Hello? Hello! *''[Cheering and applause were heard background.]'' Scene: Royal Albert Hall *'''British Announcer''': Good evening, citizens of London. To give a speech about our freedom, we present to you one of the boys from South Park, Mr. Stanley "Stan" "Toolshed" Marsh. *''[The cheering intensifies as they go wild while Stan is near a microphone stand. He walked out of the curtain, revealing his regular attire. He bows and smile genuinely, like Caesar Flickerman from the Hunger Games.]'' *'''Stan Marsh''': Good evening. Yesterday, I authorized a covert mission to reconstruct the Dark Moon in Tenochtitlan. I am pleased to announce that the infected, undead and monsters were now friendly again, especially the psycopaths, bandits and fascists, and of course, the prisoners of war, the preschool characters in their formal attire, damsels in distress, the civilians, the VIPs, the European Jews, the survivors, and the pacifists have been liberated! *''[The crowd cheered even more. Kyle, Eric and Kenny clapped their hands together, standing beside Stan. Cut to Cut to Sharon and Randy Marsh, in their formal attire, cheering for Stan, meaning that they were so proud for their son giving a speech. The camera zooms out to other people cheering. The camera pans down to Stan's back view.]'' Scene: Royal London Hospital Hallway *''[Chase is sniffing while finding Marshall. He then continues calling with his megaphone.]'' *'''Chase''': Hey, Marshall. Are you okay? Or you sick? I finally liberated your home and I went back to the PAW Patrol once again. Ya know me? I'm your super dad pup. *''[He then looks at the TV, where Stan was still giving a speech.]'' *'''Stan Marsh''': Let this day mark an historic change. With the Batallion Zulu and the Allied Alliance beside us, we have sent a clear message to the Soviet Alliance and the New Warsaw Pact. *''[He then leaves the TV alone and perform a Mockingjay whistle from the Hunger Games with his megaphone.]'' Scene: Royal Albert Hall *'''Stan Marsh''': That we will never again have to endure nightmares, problems and injustice. *''[The crowd cheered even more as they whistle. Cut to SpongeBob and the members of Batallion Zulu, including Everest, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma, cheering beside Ryder.]'' *'''Stan'''''' Marsh''': Today, a day on which we reunited all families, friends and loved ones. *''[Gumball buries Daniel Tiger's head in joy.]'' Scene: Royal London Hospital Hallway *''[Chase walked to another hallway while calling with his megaphne.]'' *'''Chase''': Hey. This is Chase. I'm not gonna be Adventure Bay's favorite host, ever since I was a master of ceremonies of most events in Adventure Bay with my megaphone, and I don't wanna host events around the world. I'm just a freaking good singer, right? *'''Stan Marsh''': Let of Earth come together. Not to separate kids for having parents' nightout, not to separate kids for business trips for the Soviet Union's economy, not to live in poverty, not to live in shackles, not to separate loved ones and friends, not to battle for battle for not only the amusement of the Capitol, but to the amusement of all our foes. But to join hands in this fight. Scene: Royal Albert Hall *''[The crowd cheered loudly even more.]'' *'''Stan Marsh''': Let today be the day we promise not to give up, not to give in and not to get some rest until we have made a new Earth, where there were some dictatorships have its leaders elected, not imposed upon us. And where all the nations and provinces are free to share the fruits of labor, where people who lived in poverty or already moved on to the greener pastures moved on to residences, where food are cheaper, where all parents were necessary to take their kids for nightouts, all members of each faction were all necessary to be deployed, where hosts from around the world, when in other countries, can only speak the other countries' languages, where pageants, if hosted in diffeent countries, can only be hosted by the host countries' natives, where all dictatorships bow down to the United States, where all fancy restaurants are free to have kids, where it was free from atheism, Satanism racism and terrorism, where all atheists converted into any other religions, where there will be no more sex or porn, where there are no more prom balls, where magic recovered itself from its decline back to the way it was in the Fantasy Era, where its technology were advanced, where atheism and Satanism were not allowed, where nations don't need to wage war against each other, where offending is no longer possible from now on, where bad words and blood and gore were censored, where it was free of drugs and not to fight one another for scraps! *''[The crowd cheered and clapped out loud.]'' Scene: Royal London Hospital Hallway *''[Chase, still using megaphone, is almost at Marshall's room.]'' *'''Chase''': Miroslav, I didn't betray you anymore. I'm now gonna be a good pup. I promise. *''[He then approaches the pet door, revealing Marshall's room. Marshall was sick, not feeling well.]'' Scene: Royal Albert Hall